


bright afternoon

by chirpy



Category: Night Light (2016), White Night (2016)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24390268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chirpy/pseuds/chirpy
Summary: rip i wrote this back in 2016 and chickened out. smoothed out some sentences and hit post.
Relationships: Seo Yikyung/Lee Sejin
Kudos: 5





	bright afternoon

The two of them entered the hotel room quietly. Seo Yikyung slipped off her heels but skipped the slippers instead walking near the table. 

“This isn't a mission and you are free to leave or ask me to leave at any time.” She said, taking off her white jacket and folding it neatly over a chair followed by her white pants. She turned around to face Sejin. A black, perfectly tailored and miracously unwrinkled dress shirt barely covering her underwear.

Sejin swallowed, took a deep breath in and out, and swallowed again. “Do you like not explaining things properly?” Mostly for something to say while taking off her own jacket and toeing off her heels.

“I’d like you on that bed. Where I intend to …” she trailed off. Sejin hiked up her red dress and pulled the whole thing up over her head and off. The hem of her tights cut into her waistline slightly. So, she still wasn't wearing the shapewear. 

“Intend to what?” Sejin asked, flipping her short hair back.

“I apologize. I'm not very good at this type of talk.”

Sejin advanced on her. “If I was a man would you know what to say?”

“Not necessarily.”

“Can’t admit you’re bad at something?” Sejin and Yikyung stepped closer into eachother’s space and Sejin toyed with the hem of Yikyung’s black button down as Yikyung wrapped her arm around to rest on Sejin’s back.

“I'm very good at something. I'm at a loss to describe how good.”

Sejin giggled and Yikyung spun them around and walked Sejin backwards until her legs hit the bed and she fell backwards.

***

As Sejin murmured things about flowers and colors and sex into Yikyung’s neck and Yikyung didn't pay the least bit of attention. Assuming whatever Sejin was saying wasn't a one-time thing, she considered recording it at some other time.


End file.
